1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having, as reinforcement, a carcass and/or a belt made of picked or shot-in cord fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With heretofore known tires of this type, the weft or woof threads, which essentially only serve to hold together the cord threads during manufacture of the tire, are continuously guided as practically endless threads of low strength from one edge of the cord fabric layer to the other edge thereof. The thus produced cord fabric, which comprises longitudinally extending warp threads in conformity with its application, then must be subdivided into rectangular or trapezoidal portions. The thus obtained portions then are joined together again to form layers or sheets utilizing small overlap zones; these layers eventually serve for manufacture of the tire.
Such manufacture of the tire cord fabric by continuously guiding the woof threads back and forth results in the unavoidable drawback of a greater thread density of the warp threads in the vicinity of the edges of the layer. This drawback can be attributed directly to the aforementioned guidance of the woof threads.
Obviously, a non-uniform density of the warp threads leads to a non-uniform construction of the reinforcement, whether one is talking about the carcass or the belt. These drawbacks become even greater in the region of the aforementioned overlap zones for the formation of rectangular or parallelogram-like fabric sections.
An object of the present invention is to construct the reinforcement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a nearly constant thread density of the warp threads is obtained over the width of the previously mentioned layers, so that an overall improvement of the reinforcement of the tire body can be achieved.